Quests
Across Elanthia, you will partake in a magnitude of quests. This section is to provide guidance on the completion of the seemingly random errands. Special Events *Lolcataclysm *Dangerous-Looking Tree *Crankmas A.B.M. (Automatic Bounty Machine) *Wanted: Flat Albert! *Wanted: Fiery Wolfman Alpha! *Wanted: Furious George! *Wanted: Snoop Hogg! *Wanted: Weemo! Admiral Snackbar *He Won't Last Long! *You Won't Get Another Chance At This *Back at the Wheel, Err, Helm *The Barrrgain Alan Bushwell *Finish the Fight! *Getting Down to Bitness *Once, There Were Champions *Parting with the Cartridge *They Ate the Bits *Veneer and Far Amma Terraneo *Ruff 'Em Up (Daily) A Shallow Grave *Requests from Handsy Biff The R.A. *The Buddy System *OMG SLUMBER PARTY! Botches O'Mulligan: *Violent Vuvuzela Volley (Lvl 8 Dodgebrawler) Dewey Bluesteel *To the Left, to the left! (Daily) DDr. Michichi Kookoo *The Doppler-Ganger Effect (Level 8 Mathmagician) Elton the Cat *The Lolcataclysm Begins *Dog Breathwing The Destroyer *You are Somewhat Prepared Ervin, the Nervous Farmhand Location: : Pleasanton -> Outer Limits Quests: *A Ladder Runs Through It Category:NPC Farmer Miranda *BFC *Jumbowned The Faunted Family *The Braaaaain Trust *Braaaaain Waaaaaves *Z.E.L.L.O. Gepedo *Mourning Wood Hugozan *Have you seen this Gorilla? *The Missing Link Jane Allswell *And By A Monkey Suit You Mean... *Take Yourself to Monkey Town Jeff LeBruceli *Lu-Cid Dreaming Keeper of the Bar *A Grinding Halt (Daily) *Hit the Grind Running (Daily) *Grind Their Bones to Get Your Exp! (Daily) Laura A. Framingham *Little Wicky Woo Who (Lvl 8 Emomancer) Lara Hotpants *Better, Stronger, Faster Mad Willy Jack *There's a Cream for That Marilyn Faunted *The Faunted Harmhouse Mayor Brian *ZSI: Zombie Scene Investigation *THE PLOT THICKENS! Mayor McQuimby *Turtles in the Half-Well, IE Gutter Melanie Hugglepup *Fresh Out of Fun and Games *Bring Them to Their Sh-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-Knees *Welcome To The Jungle *Learn to Live Like an Animal (Daily) Misplaced Bear *Reveal the Hatch M.O.M.M.A. *M.O.M.M.A. Said Knock You Out Mr. McSealy *Speedy Delivery Mystery Meat *All I Ask Of You *Stranger Than You Dreamt It *Flattering Child You Shall Know Me *Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again *Past The Point Of No Return Neygiri *Froul Harvesting (Daily) *Communing with Puree'wa (Daily) Notorious P.I.G. *Bringin' Home the Bacon Phil Wright *Blast from the Past Piano Guy *Elton on Tour Prof. Jamie Savage Adam *Parts for the M.O.B. (Daily) *M.O.M.M.A Said Knock You Out *No Stone Left Unburned Prof. Mossel Bobross *Happy Little Hand Turkeys (Part 1) Recipe Quests *Recipe Quest - Blahdezz: Zip it Good *Recipe Quest - Tinkerbrawla: What's Your Beef? *Recipe Quest - Zaboohoo: Loath'd *Recipe Quest - Codie: Charmed, I'm sure *Recipe Quest - Carla: Got Smarts? Sage Eru *Welcome to the Warp Zone Salacious E *School of Rock Shifty Kong *The Top Banana (Daily) Sir Archibald Dirtypants *Check (for) Yourself *Wriggity-Wreck Yourself Skeezy Kong *Going Bananas (Daily) Steve Trabajos *Best Buds Forever *Cross-Country Platform Steve the Tentacle *Lending a Tentacle *Hunt the Tentacle *A Tentacle's Best Friend *Feeding Fidorkrag The Undeadmaster *Trained Seals *More Trained Seals *Again with the Seals?! The Top Chef *Hallow the Mallow (Daily) *Defense Against the Culinary Arts *Nutrition Suspicion Category:Quests